


flocon de neige

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [6]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: While on a trip to visit Titans East, the team decides to have some fun in the snow. Raven hates the cold, but maybe Robin can change her mind with a little game.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robrae
Series: Nest Building [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	flocon de neige

“Thanks again for doing this, Sparky,” Bumblebee grunted as she moved the equipment back in place.

“Not like I signed up to,” Cyborg grumbled as various tools popped out of his shoulders, working on a circuit board.

“Hey, don’t sweat it!” Beast Boy exclaimed, bounding over. “So, you got hitched in to fix some things she didn’t tell you about. But that’s cool! Just think of it as another vacation!” The various members of both Titans teams lounged around in the Titans East Tower, while the Steel City winter was beginning to bring the elements with it. A light snowfall had started up, adding to the few feet of snow already deposited a couple of days earlier on the ground.

“A vacation to a polluted city where it actually freezes over in winter,” Raven remarked sarcastically, while on the couch in Robin’s arms.

“Come on, Raven. It’s not about being here, it’s about seeing us again,” Aqualad laughed.

“He’s right,” Robin agreed, smiling. “It’s nice to get a change of scenery and catch up once again.”

“I know you’ve missed us a lot, Sparky,” Bumblebee teased as the two of them continued to work. Cyborg shook his head.

“You told us this was going to be a few days of catch-up and fun. You did _not_ tell me you were going to use me as tech support.”

“Well, yeah,” she said, waving a hand. “If I told you the truth, you wouldn’t have made this little cross-country trip, now would you? But y’all can still hang out with us all the same. I didn’t lie to you when I said we could do that.”

“There really isn’t _anyone_ else you could’ve called who’s closer?” Cyborg muttered. “Like, anyone in _Gotham_ or _Metropolis_?”

“You could at least act like you’re excited to see us again.”

“I certainly am!” Starfire exclaimed, flying around the spacious main room. Mas y Menos eyed her in delight. “Friends will always make life much more glorious!”

“Besides,” Robin pointed out, “Not every day we get to see snow nowadays.”

“Haven’t you seen plenty of it already in your life?” Raven wondered.

“I mean, yeah, but not in a while,” he told her. “The time when it falls is always the best part.”

“Speaking of which,” Beast Boy interrupted, gazing out the window, “I kinda wanna go play in the snow. Who knows when we’ll see something like this again.”

“Fantastic idea, friend!” Starfire agreed. “We shall make the men and angels of snow you have all spoken so much about!” The two of them quickly flew out the door and went down to the riverbank.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt,” Aqualad mused, grabbing a coat. He turned to the remaining Titans. “You guys in?”

“Si,” Mas y Menos said in unison, still starstruck, and zipped past him through the door.

“Nah,” Speedy yawned, polishing his bow. “This is literally the weather here, man. Think I’m just gonna wait till Bee and Cyborg fix the computers.”

“We’re gonna stay here as well,” Bumblebee told him.

“You might, but I’m tryna get this done,” Cyborg retorted. “Can’t wait to blast BB with a bunch of snowballs.”

“Well the sooner we fix this, the sooner you can get out there then!” The two started bickering again and Aqualad grinned sheepishly, then turned to the birds.

“Count us in,” Robin said. Aqualad nodded and headed for the door as well. Raven let out a small groan.

“It’s freezing out there, Boy Blunder. Do we have to?”

“I promise it’ll be fun, Rae. Come on,” he said, taking her hand. She sighed and got up, wrapping her winter cloak around her as they exited the tower.

“I love the outfit, by the way,” Robin complimented as they made their way down to the riverbank. The others were already busy making snow creations, as the snow continued to fall at a slow but steady pace. “Wish I got to see it more.”

“You love everything I wear,” she snorted.

“Well, maybe, but especially this. It’s so creative. I never would’ve thought about turning your cloak into your coat.”

“Seemed natural to me,” she said with a shrug. “At least I don’t look like a giant red marshmallow.” Robin shook his head and they continued down the path. He eyed another path leading along the riverbank, and led her by her hand to it.

“Go for a walk?” he suggested. “I doubt you wanna get in any snowball fights right now.”

“Sounds good.” The two birds continued along the river, holding hands as snowflakes continued to nestle themselves in their hair.

“You ever catch snowflakes on your tongue?” Robin brought up. She raised an eyebrow.

“Sometimes I wonder how old you really are.”

“It’s fun,” he laughed. “Watch.” He stuck his tongue out and swung his head from side to side for a few seconds, before one landed on his tongue and he pulled it in. Raven rolled her eyes as he continued grinning at her.

“Try it,” he urged.

“I’m not about to freeze my tongue off.”

“That only happens if you stick it on metal,” he joked.

“Can we stop with all these childhood winter anecdotes?” she sighed exasperatedly.

“I’ll stop once you try it.”

“Fine.” She stuck her tongue halfway out, glancing at him sideways all the while. He grinned, his persistence finally paying off. A snowflake landed a moment later and she quickly pulled her tongue back in. “There.”

“Good start,” he commented. “But I bet you can’t get that big one,” he said, pointing to a clump in the air a couple of feet away as they continued walking.

“I’d like to see you try.”

“Challenge accepted.” He let go of her hand and eyed the clump, then leaped up and stuck his tongue out, catching it before it fell too far. Raven’s eyes widened just a little, and she nodded a bit, evidently at least a little impressed. “Now go get that one,” he told her, pointing to another large clump above them. “No cheating.” She eyed it for a moment, then calmly positioned herself right in front of it, sticking her tongue out all the way and just catching it with the tip.

“Gotta say, Boy Blunder. This seemingly pointless activity might be a little fun after all,” she mused. They continued looking around in the sky for more targets.

“First one to get that one,” Robin challenged, pointing to another one further away. The two birds both started towards it, but Robin was faster, getting in position first. He had stuck his tongue out when the snowflake, along with a few others around it, became enveloped in dark energy and made their way towards Raven. The Boy Wonder spun around, tongue still hanging out, but the snowflakes landed gently on her tongue and she quickly pulled them back in her mouth. Robin’s face and tongue came within inches of hers, but the empath put a hand on his forehead, stopping him and smirking all the while.

“I said no cheating,” Robin groused, frowning. Raven snickered.

“Fine. No more after that, I promise.” The two took turns choosing snowflakes, each of them choosing ones they were closer to. Robin boxed out Raven several times before leaping and claiming his, while she countered by choosing ones that were already just above their heads and closer to her, ensuring he wouldn’t have time to get in position before the snowflake fell.

“Alright,” Robin said finally. “That big clump that’s gonna fall in front of us in a few seconds. Winner takes all.”

“You’re on.” The two raced towards it, positioning themselves opposite each other as it spiraled its way towards the ground. The Boy Wonder stretched his tongue out, angling it upwards, and the sorceress did the same, taking a step forward as she watched the snowflake. The two grabbed each other, trying to push each other out of the way, before the snowflake finally fell in front of their faces. Their tongues collided as the clump fell in between them and rapidly started melting.

The birds stared at each other, as neither was willing to concede. Then, Raven put both her hands on his cheeks, and sharply pulled his face in towards hers, their tongues still sticking out. She closed her eyes and crashed her lips into his, before her tongue started probing around his closed lips. He closed his eyes and opened the slightest bit of room for entry, and she eagerly accepted, her tongue now exploring around his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her waist and sent his tongue back to counter, and the two wrestled for control inside his mouth until she conceded and drew her tongue back. The corners of his lips upturned, and he followed her tongue, now tenderly circling it inside her mouth. All the while, their lips continued to pucker, sharing kisses while their tongues softly brushed against each other. Robin ran a hand through her hair, feeling the luxuriant locks now wet in various places with melted snow. She let out a small moan of contentment and returned the favor, one hand letting go of his cheek to ruffle his hair a bit. She put her hand back on his cheek, and they continued for a few more moments until they both drew their tongues back. They opened their eyes and she peered into his azure eyes, partly hidden behind his mask.

“That’s what you wanted, isn’t it?” she whispered. He said nothing, a smirk beginning to form on the edges of his face. “That’s what you wanted, _isn’t it_?” she repeated, lightly slapping his cheek with her open palm. He continued to smirk at her, and she leaned in closer until their noses were almost touching. “You sneaky little boy.”

“It’s what I _did_ want,” he said finally.

“Did?”

“I want some…more of it now,” he said deviously. Their moment was interrupted by a snowball striking Raven’s back. She let out a surprised grunt and spun around.

“Yo, lovebirds!” Beast Boy called from some distance away on the path. “Hope I’m not crashing your party! Join the snowball fight!” Aqualad appeared next to him and chuckled. Raven’s eyes filled with fury and started glowing, as the snow around them started accumulating. The changeling giggled at the sight of seeing her enraged, before realizing how big of a snowball Raven was building. He yelped and turned into a hawk, starting to fly in the opposite direction. Aqualad’s eyes widened and he started sprinting as well. Both of them barely had time to hit their top speed before a giant snowball, almost half the size of the tower, crashed into both of them and buried them under a mound of snow. Robin laughed and took her hand as they began to walk back.

“So, as you were saying?” she purred. “You wanted…more?”

“That would be…nice.”

“I’ll consider it…” she said softly, then stuck her tongue out, catching a rogue snowflake. She let it hang on her tongue, then turned to him and showed him. He thought for a second, then stuck his tongue out and leaned towards her. The empath’s tongue shot back in, and she held up a finger, wagging it in his face. She winked at him, then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“If you let me win, of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is French for "snowflake". Wow, Google translate, I know.


End file.
